Más allá del deseo !
by SrtaMalfoyL
Summary: Una segunda oportunidad para graduarse, los llevara nuevamente a cursar 7mo curso en Hogwarts ! la rivalidad de dos premios anuales un Slytherin y una Griffindor ! Un baile de navidad organizado por ambos y un castigo los unira hasta la muerte !
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

La guerra al fin había acabado, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban dichosos ante su victoria, pero a la vez caían en la terrible realidad en la que se encontraban, Hogwarts estaba destruido, ese castillo que había sido su hogar durante 7 largos años estaba totalmente inhabilitado, también habían perdido a varios de sus seres queridos en este largo camino hacia la victoria, pero lo que mas pesaba en la mente de cada uno de ellos, era que no podrían cumplir sus objetivos para la vida, ya que ante la presencia de todos sus problemas, gracias al resurgimiento de Voldemort, se vieron en la obligación de huir, para poder vencer, y por esto nadie logro graduarse, Hogwarts ya no era seguro, y por ende, las familias ya no enviaban a sus hijos para que terminaran 7mo curso.

La graduación debe ser una gran ceremonia y un acontecimiento importante en la vida de cada alumno, y ellos no la vivieron, así que simplemente se tendrían que conformar con cualquier trabajo en los que los aceptaran, ya que para trabajar en el ministerio como ellos querían, o en el caso de Harry, para ser Auror necesitaban estar graduados.


	2. La noticia de Minerva Mc Gonagall

Holaa ¡! Primero que nada quiero saludarlas, ya que en el prefacio de este fic no lo hice, espero les guste esta historia, que surgio por una loca idea de mi mejor amiga….

Bueno en este momento nose que mas decirles, la verdad no soy muy buiena con las palabras, pero a medida que vallan pasando los capitulos, se que podre contarles mas con respecto a la historia…

Finalmente quiero pedirles que comenten para saber las impresiones del fic y cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme, que yo les contestare de inmediato ¡!

Bueno saludos y a leer ¡! …

Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING, LO UNICO MIO AQUÍ ES LA LOCA HISTORIA DESCRITA.

La noticia de Minerva Mc Gonagall

Eran las 7 de la mañana, esa noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño gracias a la cantidad de pesadillas que venían a mi mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todas y cada una de ellas tenían de uno u otra forma relación con la guerra recién pasada.

Harry y Ron se encontraban en su dormitorio, mientra que yo me encontraba en la Habitación con Ginny, cuando todo termino, los Srs Weasley nos trajeron a la madriguera, cosa que realmente les agradezco, ya que no habría podido enfrentar a mis padres, sabiendo que les borre la memoria y huí de casa.

- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? – me pregunto Ginny, que se encontraba sentada en su cama restregándose los ojos.

- Si Ginny, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo a ella, torturándome, riéndose de mi sufrimiento, y cuando quiero apartar la mirada de esos ojos que solo me infunden miedo, aparecen los de él, esos ojos grises que se muestran totalmente indiferentes y no son capas de ayudarme – digo esto último con ira y derramando una lagrima.

Ginny al ver mi rostro se levanto rápidamente de su cama y se sentó a mi lado, me pasó un brazo por los hombros y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

- Hermione tranquilízate, trata de olvidar lo sucedido, Bellatrix esta muerta, y a Malfoy… bueno dudo que lo vuelvas a ver.

Yo trate de sonreírle para que no se preocupara de más, pero mi intento fue en vano, ya que solo conseguí hacer una mueca de dolor, ella al ver mi expresión, decidió abrazarme y no seguir hablando, cosa que realmente le agradecí, ya que no tenia ánimos para seguir hablando de ese tema.

Estuvimos abrazadas por aproximadamente 1 hora, pero ella no se quejo, solo se dedico a acariciarme el cabello, después de un momento yo decidí romper el silencio.

- Ginny, creo que es mejor que nos preparemos para bajar a desayunar, los demás ya deben estar despiertos.

- Si, creo que tiene razón – me dijo poniéndose de pie.

Yo la imite y me fui al baño, me desnude y me metí a la ducha, con el olor a flores que desprendía el shampoo me despeje la cabeza y las pesadillas desaparecieron. Cuando salí de ahí, me dirigí a la cocina, donde se encontraban los Srs Weasley, Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- Hola Hermione, ¿Cómo amaneciste? – me pregunto amablemente la Sra. Weasley.

- Muy bien tía Molly, gracias por preguntar – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Ginny me dijo que sigues teniendo pesadillas – me pregunto con un deje de preocupación.

- La verdad si – respondí apenada – pero han ido disminuyendo.

- Que bueno que sea así – respondió tranquilamente – ahora vallamos a desayunar.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, Percy se encontraba en el ministerio junto al Sr. Weasley, Bill estaba en Francia, en casa de Fleur, Charlie en Rumania, y George, bueno, el aún trataba de asimilar la perdida de su gemelo, por lo tanto, solo nos encontrábamos alrededor de la mesa Harry, Ginny, Ron, la Sra. Weasley y yo.

Estábamos sumidos en un profundo silencio, cuando sentimos un picoteo en la ventana, todos nos giramos a observar como entraba por la ventana una gran lechuza ploma, y depositaba sobre la mesa tres sobres exactamente iguales y con la insignia de Hogwarts.

La Sra. Weasley se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a los sobres, los tomo y nos miro.

- Este es para Harry – dijo ella, mientras Harry se paraba para recibir su sobre – este es para ti Ron – dijo inclinándose hacia su hijo – y este es para Hermione – dijo mientras me tendía el sobre en las manos.

Los tres nos miramos dudosos de cual podía ser el contenido del sobre. Exhale una vez y abrí mi sobre, mis amigos me imitaron.

Dentro habían dos cartas, abrí la primera, y la inconfundible caligrafía de Minerva Mc Gonagall salio a la vista.

_Estimada Srta. Granger:_

_Junto con saludarla, me complace informarle del curso especial que impartirá Hogwarts este año para los alumnos que rindieron 7 curso, el año recién pasado._

_Como bien sabe, ningún alumno en el mundo mágico logro graduarse por la reciente guerra, por lo tanto, Hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, junto a los otros dos establecimientos del mundo mágico, es decir, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, tomaron la decisión, de impartir un curso especial para todos los alumnos que quieran terminar el curso y graduarse._

_En el caso de querer rendir este curso, le solicito que se presente el día 1 de septiembre, día en que comienzan las clases dentro del colegio._

_Las clases para todos los alumnos que tomen esta clase, comenzaran el 2 de septiembre._

_En el sobre también adjunto la carta con los útiles que utilizaran en este curso._

_Muy cordialmente,  
>Minerva Mc<em>_ Gonagall_

_Subdirectora_

Mire perpleja el sobre que tenía en mis manos, tenía una nueva oportunidad para graduarme, mire de reojo a mis amigos, que tenían la misma cara de estupefacción que yo, volví la mirada a mi sobre, y saque la otra carta.

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**

UNIFORME: Todos los alumnos deben traer entre sus pertenencias:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras).

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante).

Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados).

(Todas las prendas de los alumnos deben llevar etiquetas con su nombre)

LIBROS: Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos _(Clase 7) Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger

_Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

1 varita.

1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón.

Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata (ratón) o un sapo.

Cuando leí esas palabras, mi mundo se derrumbo, fue como si hubiese vuelto a primer año, como si hubiese recibido esa carta por primera vez. Tal fue mi conmoción que derrame unas lágrimas, Ginny al percatarse de mi estado, corrió a mi lado y me abrazó.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confundida, al ver mi cara y la de los chicos.

Yo le tendí la carta y ella inmediatamente comenzó a leerla, su sonrisa se ensancho y grito de alegría.

- Volverán al colegio – decía mientras daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Yo camine hacía donde estaban Ron y Harry, y los envolví en un fuerte abrazo.

Los días pasaron, y llegó el 31 de agosto, Hermione observó como Ginny, repasaba una y otra vez su baúl, para convencerse de que no olvidaría nada.

Ella simplemente le hecho un ligero vistazo, y se acostó a dormir, mañana seria un largo día.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó con el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, y se sobresaltó al observar que se encontraba sola en la habitación, Ginny no estaba ahí. Se levanto rápidamente pensando que talvez se había quedado dormida.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajo con su baúl y se encontró con toda la familia reunida.

- Hola Hermione – saludo George.

- Hola George, ¿Cómo estas?

- Yo muy bien, veo que estas lista para volver a Hogwarts.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que en esa habitación se encontraban George, Bill y Fleur, los Srs. Weasley y Percy, además de Ginny y ella, pero Harry y Ron no estaban.

- ¿Donde están Harry y Ron? – pregunto con cierta preocupación.

- Están afuera, subiendo sus baúles al coche – cuando Hermione escucho eso, fue como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de los hombros.

- Aaah, yo llevare el mío también – y dicho esto salio por la puerta de la casa.

Ahí sentados en el pasto, se encontraban Ron y Harry conversando amenamente.

- Hermione, ven rápido – grito Harry al percatarse de la presencia de la castaña.

Hermione apresuro el paso, y cuando llego al lado de sus amigos sonrió, Ron tomo su baúl y lo guardo en el coche, luego ella se sentó junto a sus amigos.

- No puedo creer que esto este pasando – dijo Harry.

- Ni yo – le contesto Ron.

- Yo solo se, que este año estudiare más que nunca para graduarme con distinción – añadió Hermione.

Los tres amigos se rieron ante el comentario de la castaña.

- Tengo una duda – dijo Ron

- ¿Qué sucede? – le contesto el moreno.

- Con Hermione, ¿Seguiremos siendo prefectos?

Hermione pensó un momento en la respuesta, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- Lo mejor será esperar hasta esta noche.

Los tres amigos se abrazaron y después salieron los demás de la madriguera.

Rumbo a la estación de trenes, nadie dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron, todos se bajaron y se despidieron con un ligero abrazo, luego los 4 amigos se subieron al tren.

Ginny se dirigió al vagón donde se encontraban sus amigos. Mientras que Harry y Ron se fueron a conversar con Seamus y Neville que habían aparecido por la puerta de un vagón.

Hermione decidió caminar por el tren para recordar cada pequeño detalle de ese gran tren, que seria la última vez que la llevaría dentro.

Iba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no me percate de la persona que se encontraba frente a mi, hasta que choque y caí sobre ésta.

Entonces ella levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con unos penetrantes ojos grises.

- Malfoy – dijo en un susurro la castaña.

- Granger – repitió el rubio también en un susurro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tatatatan…. Que les pereció ¡! bueno las dejo en suspenso jajaja ¡! Espero les haya gustado ¡! Comenten please ¡! Para saber que opinan ¡!

Saludos ¡!


	3. Rumbo a Hogwarts

**Hola, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, la verdad es que me pone muy triste el hecho de no tener ningún comentario.**

**Me han llegado muchas notificaciones de que me han agregado a sus alertas y sus favoritos, pero sigo sin tener review :'(**

**Solo les digo, que si no tengo comentarios en este capitulo, creo que borrare el fic, por que la verdad, eso solo me hace pensar que a nadie le gusta mi historia, y por eso deciden no comentar, realmente espero que comenten, ya que tenia muchas ideas para este fic, y no me gustaria tener que borrarlo por mal recibimiento.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, y ahora ha leer!**

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO SON MIOS, SON DE LA GRANDIOSA J.K. ROWLING, LO UNICO MIO AQUÍ ES LA LOCA HISTORIA DESCRITA.**

Rumbo a Hogwarts

_- Malfoy – dijo en un susurro la castaña._

_- Granger – repitió el rubio también en un susurro._

Hermione comenzó a temblar al sentir su cuerpo en contacto con su peor enemigo, rápidamente hizo afán de levantarse, pero Malfoy se lo impidió tomándola por el brazo.

- Por que huyes… Hermione – pronunció su nombre suavemente y en un susurro.

- Suéltame – contesto severamente la castaña.

- No me apetece soltarte, además quiero preguntarte algo.

- Ok, te escucho, pero que sea rápido, mis amigos me están esperando – dijo ella con indiferencia, mientra Draco se tensaba al escuchar la palabra "amigos".

- Escúchame, Hermione, solo quiero que comencemos de nuevo, te pido disculpas por lo que paso en mi casa, y espero, en realidad ruego, que logres perdonarme – dijo el rubio, conteniendo la risa, que tristemente la castaña no noto, por estar con la vista pegada al suelo.

- Malfoy… yo… nose… – balbuceo la castaña.

Entonces el rubio no pudo aguantarse más y estallo en una carcajada, la Griffindoriana lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos, era la segunda vez que se sentía tan humillada ante él, así que con la frente en alto, se fue del lugar dejando a Malfoy desconcertado.

- Que le pasa, solo bromeaba, no es que nunca antes haya hecho algo así – susurro el rubio para si mismo.

.

Ron y Harry, hablaban tranquilamente, cuando una muy agitada Hermione, entraba en el compartimiento.

- ¿Pero que te ocurrió? – preguntó Ron alarmado.

- Malfoy – susurro ella.

- No me digas que esta aquí – dijo Harry tensándose.

- Si, Harry, me lo acabo de topar, y no perdió oportunidad para despreciarme.

- Solo ignóralo Hermione, ya sabes como es – acoto Ron, un poco más tranquilo.

Los tres amigos se miraron fijamente, sin entender muy bien el porque, pero un estruendo los devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Hermione alarmada.

- No lo se, pero lo averiguaremos – añadió Harry.

Ron lo miro alarmado, pero solo asintió, se pararon y se encaminaron al vagón siguiente, que era de donde provenía el ruido.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Harry, entrando en un vagón que tenia las paredes cubiertas con chocolate.

- Emm hola Harry – dijo una muy avergonzada Luna.

- Luna trataba de cambiar el color del chocolate, pero solo logro hacerlo explotar – añadió Ginny que se encontraba en el compartimiento junto a la rubia y otro chico de Ravenclaw.

Ron estallo en una carcajada, y Hermione se reía por lo bajo, Harry solo observo la escena con un gesto divertido en la cara.

Entonces Hermione tomo su varita y con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, limpió el lugar.

- Muchas gracias Hermione – dijo Luna amablemente.

- No es nada Luna, pero ¿Qué hechizo estabas practicando? – pregunto curiosa la castaña.

- Chocolatum coloried – respondió Luna serenamente.

- ¿Ese hechizo existe? – preguntó Hermione un tanto confundida.

Ron y Harry rieron ante la pregunta de su amiga.

- Claro que existe Hermione, mi padre me lo enseño en uno de nuestros viajes para encontrar nuggety – respondió la rubia.

- ¿nuggety? – esta vez fue Ron quien intervino.

- ¿Qué es eso? – añadió Harry.

- Los nuggety son dragones con tres ojos – dijo Luna feliz – aunque nunca he podido ver uno – añadió tristemente.

Ron no pudo evitar una carcajada, y Hermione le pego un codazo.

- Emm Luna, estoy segura que ese animal no existe – dijo Hermione con superioridad – lo habría visto en algún libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

- Si existe Hermione, mi padre lo vio, ademas, solo puedes verlo si has presenciado algún tipo de ritual – respondió Luna con naturalidad.

- ¿Un ritual? ¿Qué clase de ritual? – pregunto Harry.

- Uno donde seas convertido en algún animal – dijo ella.

- Un animago – dijo Ron.

- En realidad no tan así como un animago, pero algo parecido, o por lo menos, eso me dijo mi padre – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Creo que yo me iré a nuestro compartimiento, no quiero seguir escuchando bobadas – dijo Hermione con el rostro serio.

- Relájate Hermione, y disfruta el viaje – añadió Ginny, que hasta ese momento se encontraba charlando amenamente con su compañero Ravenclaw, por lo tanto, no estaba pendiente de su conversación.

- No te preocupes Ginny, me iré a cambiar, por lo visto, soy la única que no se ha puesto la tunica, y ya estamos entrando a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y dicho esto, Hermione desapareció por la puerta del compartimiento rumbo al que ella ocupaba anteriormente.

.

- ¿Ahora si me dirás que te ocurre? – pregunto la morena levantando una ceja.

- Déjame en paz Pansy – dijo Draco amargamente.

Draco se encontraba tendido en el sillón del compartimiento Slytherin, junto a sus amigos Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Nott y Pansy Parkinson.

Esta última, no paraba de preguntarle que le ocurría, ya que el rubio desde su repentino encuentro con la Griffindoriana estuvo callado y ausente.

- Draco por favor, me preocupas – dijo nuevamente Pansy.

- Creo que mejor saldre de aquí, realmente me estas atosigando – respondió severamente el chico.

Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia la salida, pero antes se giro hacia sus amigos y les dijo.

- Que nadie me siga, solo quiero estar solo.

- No te preocupes Draco, nadie te molestara – le respondió Nott.

Draco salió del compartimiento y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, de pronto llego al pasillo en el que había chocado con Hermione, estuvo parado en ese lugar por aproximadamente dos minutos, cuando escucho un suave murmullo proveniente de uno de los compartimientos cercanos.

Se acercó sigilosamente, y a medida que avanzaba, se percataba de que lo que oía, era ha alguien cantar, específicamente a una chica, y ésta tenia la voz mas suave y dulce que Draco había oído alguna vez.

Cuando llego a la puerta del lugar, observo como una chica se quitaba la polera, rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero no se resistió por mucho tiempo, y luego volvió a mirar.

Durante algunos segundos, Draco se mantuvo quieto y en absoluto silencio, temiendo que el más leve sonido lo delatara frente a ella.

De inmediato se dio cuenta, que no debería estar invadiendo la privacidad de aquella muchacha, pero se encontraba paralizado en su lugar y no se podía mover.

Se humedeció los labios al ver la piel de los brazos, hombros y cuello desnudos, se veían tan suaves y color caramelo.

Tenia un brasier color lila, y sus senos se abultaban bajo éste, rogando el ser liberados.

Draco sintió algo caliente quemándole la entrepierna, y luego sintió como su cuerpo respondía involuntariamente a sus deseos.

En un momento pensó, en bajar la mirada, dar media vuelta y dejar de invadir la privacidad de aquella chica, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus pedidos, y sus ojos que se habían quedado pegados a la piel de ella, a sus suaves y delicadas proporciones.

De pronto se descubrió recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo desnudo, sus ojos se pasearon por sus senos, los cuales no eran ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños, el calculaba, que eran de la medida perfecta para la palma de su mano.

Sintió como se le secaba la garganta, al imaginarse aquellas delicadas proporciones bajo su cuerpo, tan ligeras y delicadas, pero a la vez tan atractivas.

Abajo, su cuerpo ardía, y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

La muchacha camino hacía su baúl, y saco su tunica y su uniforme.

Draco descubrió que se encontraba observando a una Griffindoriana, ya que llevaba los colores rojo y dorado en su vestimenta.

Dejo su ropa sobre el asiento, y se llevo las manos al botón de sus pantalones.

Draco trago saliva al ver como ella lentamente se desprendía de estos, dejándolos caer al suelo.

Al Slytherin se le fue el aliento, al observar su piel desnuda, sus piernas eran largas y delgadas, bastante atractivas.

Eran esbeltas, firmes y llevaban a un elegante trasero, pequeño pero se veía perfecto, como si fuera una escultura.

Las curvas de su cadera, su estrecha cintura lo estaban volviendo loco, había estado con muchas mujeres antes, pero no había visto a ninguna que hiciera aquellos movimientos, tan delicados pero sensuales a la vez.

Draco recorrió con la mirada sus muslos que conducían hacía su pelvis.

La forma de su sexo se marcaba levemente en su ropa interior, y esto hacía al rubio delirar.

La respiración de Malfoy se volvió pesada.

Cuando la muchacha se agacho para deshacerse totalmente del pantalón, Draco le vio el rostro.

Se paralizó al descubrir que se trataba de Hermione Granger, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que en ese momento, la castaña quedo solo en ropa interior frente a él.

Contuvo un sonido gutural proveniente del fondo de su pecho.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo frenético, sentía como si estuviera ardiendo en llamas.

Tenia que alejarse, en el momento en que descubrió que se trataba de la castaña, debía haberse alejado de inmediato.

Draco se paralizó, y sintió como un golpe de lujuria le invadía la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Hermione le resultaba una tentación demasiado grande, y sin siquiera verla completamente desnuda.

El rubio se asusto al verse tan poco responsable por sus acciones, no podía reconocer como suyos las reacciones e impulsos que su cuerpo le daba.

Estaba experimentando una sensación demasiado intensa, y que estaba punto de escapársele de las manos.

Lo mejor era salir rápido de ahí, antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta de su interrupción.

Así que lentamente, desvió la mirada, y comenzó a girarse.

Una parte de él quería volver a mirar, pero su sensatez fue mayor y dando grandes zancadas, se alejó del lugar.

.

Hermione, acababa de ponerse la tunica, y comenzaba a guardar su ropa, cuando se percato de que había una pequeña rendija en la puerta, se ruborizó al pensar, que alguien la hubiese visto mientras se cambiaba, pero desecho inmediatamente esa idea, ya que al salir y echar un rápido vistazo, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie en los compartimientos siguientes.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Hermione se emociono, tanto que derramo un par de lagrimas, luego sintió unos calidos brazos en sus hombros, se giro, y vio como Harry se encontraba detrás de ella, con la misma sonrisa que tenia ella, y sus ojos también brillaban.

- Al fin estamos de vuelta – susurro el moreno.

- Y esta vez acabaremos lo comenzado – añadió Ron, que se encontraba más atrás, en el mismo estado que sus amigos.

- Hasta el final – repitió Hermione.

Y así los tres amigos, caminaron hacia el castillo, para comenzar su nuevo curso.

…

**Bueno, hasta aquí por el momento, si te gusto te pido que comentes, por que eso fomenta la creatividad del artista!**

**Solo eso puedo decirles, y ojala tenga el agrado de volver a escribir para ustedes, y nos leamos en el próximo capitulo…**

**Besos!**

**Baaa =)***


	4. Comenzando 7º curso

**Hola a todas, ¿como están?, la verdad espero que todas sean felices, como yo, primero que todo quiero contarles, que ya no actualizare cada dos semanas, sino cada una, ya que salgo de vacaciones, y tendré más tiempo de escribir, y la verdad es que eso me hace muy feliz…**

**También quiero decirles, que al fin recibí un preciado Review, y eso la verdad me alegro el día, si les gusta mi historia, les pediría que no solo me agreguen a sus alertas y favoritos, sino también me comenten para decirme como voy, si tienen alguna sugerencia o reclamo, todo es valido, y yo lo tomo como criticas constructivas, que siempre pueden hacer que el fic mejore.**

**Bueno, solo eso quiero decirles, y ahora ¡A leer!**

Comenzando 7º curso

_- Al fin estamos de vuelta – susurro el moreno._

_- Y esta vez acabaremos lo comenzado – añadió Ron, que se encontraba más atrás, en el mismo estado que sus amigos._

_- Hasta el final – repitió Hermione._

_Y así los tres amigos, caminaron hacia el castillo, para comenzar su nuevo curso._

Al entrar por las puertas de Hogwarts, un aire familiar los invadió por completo.

Se fueron directo a las puertas del gran salón. Cuando lo atravesaron, Hermione sonrió ampliamente, al igual que todos los presentes que rendirían 7º curso, definitivamente todos se sentían en casa.

Se quedaron parados, en la puerta del Gran salón, ya que no sabían hacia donde debían dirigirse, fue entonces cuando apareció Mc Gonagall con una sonrisa y los llamo.

- Los Alumnos que rendirán el curso especial de 7º, síganme por favor.

Todos los alumnos la siguieron, Harry se percato que casi todos estaban ahí, tanto Griffindor's, Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's y Slytherin's.

Caminaban lentamente, cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall se detuvo frente a la gárgola que se encontraba delante de la escalera de caracol que daba al despacho del director.

- Sorbete de limón – pronuncio Mc Gonagall.

La gran gárgola entonces se movió, y dio paso a la escalera.

- Por aquí por favor – dijo Mc Gonagall.

Todos los alumnos bajaron, Harry temía que no entraran todos en el recinto, pero se olvidaba que era un colegio de magia, y que en ese lugar podrían entrar mil personas si es que quisieran.

Harry observo con nostalgia el cuadro donde permanecía Dumbledore, pero entonces este le devolvió la mirada y sonrió cálidamente, logrando que Harry también sonriera.

- Alumnos, primero que todo, quiero darles la bienvenida nuevamente a Hogwarts, como ya todos sabrán, este curso se impartirá, en todos los colegios de magia, pero eso es algo que ya se les explico mediante la carta enviada – Mc Gonagall hizo una pausa – lo que les explicare ahora es como será su estadía en Hogwarts este año.

Primero que todo, cada uno se integrara en la casa en la que fue seleccionado en su primer año, tendrán clases junto a sus antiguos compañeros de 6to, es decir los actuales alumnos de 7mo.

Sus pertenencias, ya se encuentran en sus antiguas habitaciones, y ahora necesitare que todos vuelvan al gran comedor, para dar inicio al banquete de bienvenida y la selección de los de primer año.

Y una cosa más, los antiguos prefectos de cada casa por favor se quedan y los premios anuales, tengo el placer de decirles, que seguirán con ese titulo.

Ahora si pueden retirarse.

Todos los alumnos salieron del despacho de la directora, excepto los antiguos prefectos.

- Bien – dijo Mc Gonagall – veo que hay menos que el año pasado.

Todos se miraron, y vieron que claramente faltaban los dos prefectos de Ravenclaw, uno de Hafflepuff y otro de Slytherin.

- En fin, quiero anunciarles que solo uno de cada casa, podrá permanecer como prefecto, ya que el otro debe ser de la nueva generación.

Todos se miraron, y Hermione entendió, que los únicos prefectos que aun permanecían juntos eran ella y Ron, por lo tanto uno dejaría su puesto.

- Muy bien, comenzare con Ravenclaw, como pueden ver, no se encuentra ninguno de sus prefectos, esto se debe a que tristemente uno de ellos fue asesinado en una de las batallas – dijo Mc Gonagall sombría - y al parecer, el otro alumno simplemente no volvió.

Mc Gonagall observó fijamente a cada uno de los niños que tenia en frente, y luego dijo.

- Gryffindor, por lo que veo es la única casa que mantiene a sus dos prefectos, por lo tanto lamento decirle Sr. Weasley, que la Srta. Granger, tiene un historial académico mucho más elevado que el suyo, por lo tanto le pediría que cediera su lugar.

- Eh yo… - Ron vaciló un momento, la verdad él sabía que la escogida sería Hermione, y se alegraba de aquello, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, entonces miro a Hermione, y se dio cuenta que la castaña irradiaba luz por los ojos, y esto lo hizo sentirse seguro – claro que le cedo mi puesto a Hermione, se que ella lo hará mucho mejor, y tiene más sentido de la responsabilidad que yo – añadió Ron con una sonrisa.

Mc Gonagall también sonrió y le dijo.

- Bien Sr. Weasley, le rogaria entonces que se dirija al gran salón.

Ron dio media vuelta y salió del lugar con destino al comedor.

- Ahora quiero pedirles a los tres, que vuelvan al termino del banquete, para explícales como será todo este año.

Luego de eso Mc Gonagall se levanto de su escritorio, y juntos salieron del lugar.

Ella se despidió de los jóvenes y ellos se encaminaron al gran salón.

Cuando iban llegando al lugar, Malfoy tomo a Hermione por el brazo y la hizo girarse para que quede frente a él. Ella hizo ademán de soltarse, pero solo logro que Draco incrementara su agarre.

- Suéltame Malfoy – dijo ella con ira.

- No quiero Granger – le susurro al oído.

- Por favor Draco – le susurro ella.

Draco se estremeció al oír su nombre en labios de la castaña, y esto hizo que recordara lo sucedido en el vagón.

Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a sus recuerdos, y la castaña sintió como él la apegaba aún más a su cuerpo.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, y Hermione temía que si decía o hacía algo, Draco la maltratara, por lo tanto decidió quedarse quieta, pero fue entonces cuando sintió algo duro rozándole su intimidad, y soltó un grito.

Draco se percato de esto y la soltó de golpe, Hermione se tambaleo, pero logro mantener el equilibrio.

Luego, la castaña lo miro y salio corriendo.

- Que mierda me pasa – susurro el rubio para si mismo.

.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor, Harry y Ron hablaban con Neville, Ron les contaba lo sucedido en el despacho de Mc Gonagall cuando los demás se retiraron.

- Hola Neville – dijo Hermione feliz, una vez que entro al gran salón y se acerco a sus amigos.

- Hermione, que alegría volver a verte – dijo el aludido abrazando a la castaña.

- Tengo hambre – dijo de pronto Ron, rompiendo la atmosfera de amistad que se había creado.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no alcanzo a decir nada, por que en ese momento Mc Gonagall se puso de pie, e ingresaron los alumnos de primer año.

Como siempre, todos se veían asustados, y miraban a su alrededor como si quisieran memorizarlo todo.

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo entre las mesas, Mc Gonagall hablo.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dijo la profesora Mc Gona gall -. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deberán ser seleccionados para sus casas. Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sen tarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen – dijo- . ¡Sherman, Anny!

Una niña de rostro rosado y cabello rubio salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero y este grito.

- Gryffindor.

Todos los de la mesa comenzaron a aplaudir a su nueva integrante, y esta feliz se dirigía a su mesa.

.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco hacia cualquier cosa, menos escuchar la ceremonia de selección, después conocería a los nuevos Slytherin, pero por el momento tenía mejores cosas en que pensar. Como por ejemplo, que era lo que le estaba pasando con la sangre sucia.

Desde que choco con ella en el tren, no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, y para colmo luego la ve casi desnuda en un compartimiento, al recordar esa escena, su miembro comenzó a tener vida propia.

- Me estoy volviendo loco – susurro para si mismo, mientras eliminaba cualquier pensamiento hacia la castaña, para que su cuerpo vuelva a la normalidad.

- ¿Te sientes bien Draco? – le pregunto Pansy, que se encontraba a su lado.

- Si Pansy, estoy bien – respondió el secamente.

- Pues no lo pareces – prosiguió ella - ¿estas seguro de que te sientes bien?

- Te estoy diciendo que si, y ahora por favor déjame en paz – le respondió, bastante irritado por la insistencia de la morena.

Cuando la selección termino, Draco observó que había alrededor de 13 niños en la mesa Slytherin, y todos se veían igual de asustados. No había ninguno que se pareciera en lo absoluto a él, cuando tenía 11 años.

- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo Mc Gonagall, con la luz de las velas reflejándose en su cara - ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que decirles a todos, y las explicaré antes de que nuestro excelente banquete los deje aturdidos. – Mc Gonagall se aclaró la garganta y continuó - : Como todos ya deben haber notado, este año tenemos a nuestros ex compañeros junto a nosotros, esto se debe a que ellos, volverán a compartir clases con ustedes para poder terminar sus estudios. - Se hizo una pausa y Draco observó que todos los alumnos ubicados en la mesa de Slytherin, exceptuando a los de 7mo antiguos, lo estaban mirando -. Ellos tomaran las clases desde donde la abandonaron, es decir estarán junto a los actuales alumnos de 7mo - continuó Mc Gonagall - , y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí serán tratados como a cualquier otro estudiante, que estén en un curso especial, no significa que serán tratados de forma especial, será como todos los años que han permanecido en Hogwarts. - añadió Mc Gonagall.

- Y ahora, le hablare de un tema completamente distinto – continuó – este año estoy encantada de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Amycus Carrow, - de la mesa de profesores, se puso de pie un hombre alto, barbudo y con un semblante misterioso, que solo hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo, y luego volvió a sentarse en su lugar - que ha accedido amablemente a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que como bien saben, nuevamente hemos quedado sin profesor para esa asignatura, ya que el profesor Snape – la voz de Mc Gonagall, se fue apagando – a… bueno, ustedes saben lo que ocurrió.

- En cuando al otro nombramiento – prosiguió Mc Gonagall - siento decirles que ya no seré su profesora de Transformaciones – todos los estudiantes hicieron un ooooh, y ella sonrió – Sin embargo, estoy encantada de anunciarles que mi lugar lo ocupara la profesora Agripina Vercelli – esta vez una mujer menuda se levanto de su asiento, era delgada y pequeña, sus facciones eran como las de un duende, tenia el cabello negro y corto, que peinaba sobresaliendo sus puntas, sus ojos eran de un color caramelo y tenia una sonrisa amigable, ella sonrío a sus nuevos estudiantes y luego volvió a tomar asiento.

- Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante – dijo Mc Gonagall - ¡Que comience el banquete!

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Draco, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenia un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer.

Pansy lo miro con cara de fastidio, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que el rubio la ignorara, y luego se dispuso a comer ella también.

.

En la mesa Gryffindor Ron arrasaba con todo lo que tenia delante, Harry y Hermione lo miraban con cara divertida, mientras él comía y comía. Cuando se percato de que sus amigos lo observaban, se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- ¡Que! – exclamo – estoy que muero de hambre.

- Come tranquilo Ron, o te atoraras – le dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa.

- Por cierto Hermione, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto en volver? – pregunto Harry, y Ron asintió en señal de apoyo a la pregunta de su amigo.

- Por que estaba en la oficina de Mc Gonagall – respondió ella tranquilamente

- Pero Hanna Abbott llego antes que tú, y también estaba con Mc Gonagall.

- Emmm… yo… me entretuve en el camino – respondió ella tocándose escandalosamente el cabello.

- Malfoy – dijo Harry con voz irritada.

- ¿Que?, ¿Yo no me entretuve con Malfoy? Es decir ¿Por qué estaría con él? – dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Que? Tu no Hermione, mira – entonces Hermione dirigió su mirada a la mesa Slytherin, y observo que Draco no le quitaba la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

- ¿Pero que le pasa? – dijo Ron con fastidio.

- No lo se, pero no creo que sea nada bueno – respondió Harry.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero cada vez se preguntaba más, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía al rubio?, desde que se encontrón en el tren, que no a parado de molestarla.

Cuando termino el banquete, los tres amigos se levantaron de sus asientos, y se encaminaron con el resto de los Gryffindor's a su sala común.

- Granger, dice Mc Gonagall, que vallamos a su estudio – lo interrumpió Hanna Abbott, la prefecta de Hufflepuff.

- Vale, Adiós chicos, los veo luego – se despidió la castaña, y se dispuso a seguir a Hanna.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Mc Gonagall, Malfoy ya estaba allí, junto a un grupo de alumnos de otras casas, así que apenas ellas entraron, Mc Gonagall tomo la palabra.

- Bueno alumnos, los e citado aquí, para anunciarles como serán las rondas de prefectos este año – Mc Gonagall hizo una pausa – en primer lugar, la Srta. Hanna Abbott, prefecta de Hufflepuff, se encargara de la ronda de las 9:00 pm, junto al Sr. Terry Boot, prefecto de Ravenclaw, entendido.

- Si profesora Mc Gonagall – dijeron los chicos a duo.

- Entonces, pueden volver a sus habitaciones, las rondas comenzaran desde mañana.

Ambos salieron del despacho de la directora rumbo a sus habitaciones.

- Veamos – dijo la profesora, sujetándose el sombrero, y mirando a su alrededor – Sally Moon, prefecta de Slytherin, junto al Sr. Justin Finch-Fletchley, prefecto de Hufflepuff, se encargaran de la ronda de las 10:30 pm, entendido.

- Si profesora Mc Gonagall – dijeron de mala gana.

- Entonces, como ya he dicho, las rondas comienzan mañana, y ahora acompañen a la Srta. Abbott y al Sr. Boot, a sus dormitorios, por favor.

Al igual que los anteriores, ambos chicos, salieron del lugar, rumbo a sus dormitorios.

- Srta. Luna Lovegood, prefecta de Ravenclaw, junto al Sr. Dean Thomas, prefecto de Gryffindor, se encargaran de la ronda de las 12:00 am, entendido.

- Si profesora – respondió Luna alegremente, y Dean sonrió.

Mc Gonagall solo les dedico una calida mirada, y ellos se retiraron del lugar, el resto de la información ya la sabían.

- Finalmente, Sr. Malfoy y Srta. Granger, ustedes se encargaran de la ronda de las 1:30 am, alguna pregunta más al respecto – ambos negaron con la cabeza- de no ser así, les rogaria que se retiraran a sus dormitorios. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches profesora – dijeron a dúo, y salieron por la gárgola.

Al salir, Hermione se dedico a caminar lo más rápido posible, para alejarse pronto del rubio, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, por que éste la detuvo.

- Por favor Malfoy, déjame ir a mi habitación – le rogó la castaña.

- Por que no quieres estar con mi compañía Hermione, deberías sentirte agradecida de que te dirija la palabra, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Al oír esas palabras Hermione rompió en llanto y cayo al suelo, ella creía que eso había quedado atrás al fin, y ahora el idiota de Malfoy volvía a llamarla así, no sabía que hacer, si golpearlo, correr, o seguir llorando, lo que si sabía, es que no quería seguir humillándose ante el Slytherin.

- Granger, yo lo siento, no quise llamarte así – le dijo Draco, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, pero entonces la Griffindoriana le mostró la mejor cara de odio que pudo poner, y de un brinco se puso de pie.

- Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme así, asquerosa cucaracha – y dicho eso le escupió en la cara, y se fue, dejando al rubio totalmente desconcertado.

.

**Y bien, que les pareció, si les gusto por favor comenten, ya que cada Review, fomenta la creatividad del artista **

**Bueno nos leemos la próxima semana!**

**Besos!**

**Baaa =)***


	5. Un antiguo romance !

**Hola, ok si, se que dije que actualizaría cada semana, es solo que ocurrió un imprevisto, y no tuve tiempo para escribir. **

**De verdad lo siento mucho… **

**Quiero decirles que me encuentro muy feliz por sus reviews, me han llegado muchos inbox y ya tengo preciados review. Gracias por eso, realmente al principio me había sentido realmente mal, al ver que no llegaba lo más preciado de los escritores. **

**Pero ahora todo eso cambió. **

**Bueno, bueno, ahora me dejo de palabrerías y las dejo leer lo que realmente quieren leer… **

**Antes quiero anunciarles, que este capitulo contiene LEMMONS, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura, te recomiendo que realmente no leas este capitulo, también quiero anunciarles, que aquí comienza todo el embrollo de Draco y Hermione.**

**Este capitulo es importante, ya que como vieron en los capítulos anteriores, Draco se muestra de una forma amable por así decirlo con nuestra querida Hermione.**

**Bueno, eso esta por acabar, y por eso este capitulo es importante, ya que aquí Draco descubrirá varias cosillas que después usara en contra de los que él llama "sus enemigos", así que consideren este como el primer capitulo de lo que realmente es importante de la historia ^^**

**También quiero anunciarles, que este capitulo esta más inspirado en mi otra pareja favorita que es Harry y Ginny, pero no se preocupen, que nuestro amado Draco y nuestra querida Hermione, también tendrán su aparición. Después de todo, ellos son los protagonistas **

**Ahora si no molesto más y ¡A Leer!**

_**Un antiguo romance**_

_- Granger, yo lo siento, no quise llamarte así – le dijo Draco, mientras se sentaba junto a ella, pero entonces la Griffindoriana le mostró la mejor cara de odio que pudo poner, y de un brinco se puso de pie._

_- Nunca más vuelvas a llamarme así, asquerosa cucaracha – y dicho eso le escupió en la cara, y se fue, dejando al rubio totalmente desconcertado._

.

- Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – dijo la pelirroja tímidamente.

- Claro Ginny, ¿Qué sucede? – contesto el moreno.

- Harry yo, es decir, quiero saber,… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?

- Ginny yo, la verdad no se a que te refieres.

- Harry, yo te amo – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose escandalosamente.

El moreno quedo en shock, era primera vez que Ginny le decía eso tan abiertamente. La pelirroja lo observaba y el seguía sin reaccionar, entonces la muchacha dio media vuelta para irse, y Harry la tomo por el brazo, la apego a su cuerpo y la beso.

Al principio fue un beso tímido, pero entonces la pelirroja entreabrió los labios, invitando a Harry a profundizar el beso, el moreno no se lo pensó dos veces e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la Griffindoriana, poco a poco su beso se volvía más y más intenso.

De pronto Harry se alejo para tomar aire y le susurro en el oído.

- También te amo Ginny, más de lo que te imaginas, pero no puedo seguir besándote de esta manera, no aquí en nuestra sala común, sabes que Ron podría entrar en cualquier momento y no creo que le guste nuestro espectáculo.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente y tomo la mano de Harry.

- Sígueme – le dijo en un susurro cerca del lóbulo de su oído, y después depósito un beso en el lugar, que hizo que Harry se estremeciera, pero obedeció la orden.

Los dos chicos caminaron por los pasillos del colegio tomado de la mano y siendo guiados por la muchacha, cuando subieron las escaleras que los conducirían al séptimo piso, Harry paro en seco.

- Vamos a donde creo que vamos.

- Si Harry, hay podremos estar más tranquilos.

- Ginny yo, no creo que sea correcto.

- Harry despreocúpate.

- Como quieres que me despreocupe Ginny, si Ron se entera me asesina, y lo digo literalmente.

- Harry, yo ya no soy una niña que seguirá las ordenes de Ron, es decir, hace arto que ya no sigo las ordenes de Ron, además no vi que te importara mucho la primera vez que me besaste, y en ese momento yo si era pequeña.

- Ginny, eso fue hace menos de tres años, y fue solo un beso – dijo sonrojándose.

- Pero yo tenía 15 años, y aun así no te importo, ahora tengo casi 17 y no entiendo por que te importa, además no es como si fuéramos a hacer algo, ¿O si? – contesto la pelirroja de manera traviesa.

- Esta bien Ginny, hagamos esto a tu manera, vamos, estamos un rato, y nos vamos ok.

- Esta bien Harry – contesto la muchacha retomando el camino, y formando una sonrisilla en el rostro.

Caminaron lenta y temerosamente por el largo pasillo, hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, y el le hizo un gesto con la cabeza incitándola a buscar lo que deseaba.

Ginny miro detenidamente la puerta, y solo pudo imaginarse a Harry sobre su cuerpo desnudo, se sonrojo de inmediato, y trató de alejar esos sucios pensamientos de su mente, pero ya fue demasiado tarde, la habitación apareció.

Frente a ellos apareció una puerta de madera, que sostenía a su alrededor unas cintas rojas, cuya misión era adornar la entrada al lugar.

Harry dio el primer paso, y Ginny le tomo el brazo para impedirle que continuara avanzando.

- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres entrar ahí? – pregunto ella.

- Por que no lo estaría – respondió el moreno inocente.

Ginny se sonrojo hasta las orejas, y estaba segura de que su cara se encontraba en perfecto contraste con su cabello.

- Harry yo, no quise pensar en ese tipo de habitación, fue un accidente lo juro, así que si no quieres entrar yo lo entiendo, pero la idea de tenernos a nosotros solos desnu… - se detuvo de golpe antes de acabar la palabra, pero Harry comprendió enseguida lo que quiso decir la pelirroja, sin quererlo se sonrojo también.

-¿Qué… que imaginaste Ginny? – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y dio un paso hacía atrás.

Entonces Harry tomo el valor necesario, y tomando la mano de la pelirroja se adentro en el lugar.

Ante ellos apareció una acogedora habitación, de paredes negras y con una chimenea como la que tenían en su sala común.

Frente a ella, había un largo sofá de cuero negro, con una mesilla en el centro.

Sobre ésta había dos copas, y un licor parecido al champagne que los muggles bebían en sus fiestas.

Harry siguió inspeccionando el lugar, que de momento no le parecía tan malo, hasta que sus ojos chocaron con lo que temía.

Al final de la habitación, oculta tras una larga cortina de terciopelo negra, se encontraba una gran cama.

Harry se acerco a ella y corrió la cortina. La cama estaba adornada con pétalos de rosas rojas, y los cojines tenían forma de corazón.

Por un momento Harry quiso imaginarse en esa cama con Ginny, él sobre el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja, haciéndola gemir y gritar su nombre, inmediatamente desecho esa idea de su mente, ya que un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Se volteo hacia la pelirroja y la observo detenidamente.

- Harry, te dije que no era necesario que entremos – dijo ella en un susurro.

- ¿Qué imaginaste Ginny? ¿Qué imaginaste para que esta habitación aparezca frente a nosotros? – le pregunto el moreno, también en un susurro.

- De verdad quieres saberlo – dijo ella mirando el suelo.

Harry se acerco a ella, y le acarició la mejilla, se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

- Si Ginny, quiero saber que paso por tu mente para que acabáramos en este lugar.

La pelirroja se estremeció con la voz del moreno, levanto la mirada, y se encontró con los verdes de Harry, que ya no se encontraban de su color habitual, sino que tenían un verde intenso, cargados de lujuria y deseo. La pelirroja se sonrojo, pero decidió contarle la verdad.

- Bueno yo… yo imagine… como seria si tu… si tu estuvieras sobre… sobre mi… ambos desnudos… y… y… hacien… haciend…. - no pudo completar su oración.

Pero Harry había oído lo suficiente, como para hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado por la mente de la Griffindoriana.

Lentamente comenzó a acercase a su boca y la beso con dulzura, luego tomo su mano y la llevo al sofá.

Ambos se sentaron y se miraron fijamente.

- Ginny, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Ella lo miro desconcertada y a la vez curiosa, asintió una vez y el moreno prosiguió.

- Ginny, te conozco desde que tengo 11 años, y siempre te encontré una niña agradable – la miro directamente a los ojos y prosiguió - luego comenzaste a crecer frente a mis ojos, y comenzaron a decirme que yo te gustaba, lo ignore y comencé a salir con chicas frente a ti, pero entonces tu comenzase a salir con chicos también, y me di cuenta de que ayudaba a Ron a espantarlos, no solo por ser su amigo – se detuvo y medito por un segundo - sino que también lo hacía por mi. Cada vez que te veía junto a un chico, me enfurecía, y peleaba con todo el que se me cruzaba por el frente. Como pasó no se, pero te amo, y te deseo a ti, como mujer – hizo una pausa y luego añadió – no sabes todo lo que me esta costando controlarme, no sabes como deseo en este momento tomarte, llevarte a la cama y hacerte mía – se acerco a la pelirroja y le coloco un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja - Ginny, de verdad es mejor que me valla, no quiero cometer algo de lo que después me pueda arrepentir.

Entonces el moreno se puso de pie y dio un paso adelante, se giro para darle un último vistazo a la pelirroja, y luego comenzó a caminar.

Ginny no lo pensó dos veces, y antes de que él moreno saliera por la puerta, ella se lanzo sobre él, y lo besó con pasión.

Harry inmediatamente le correspondió, la tomo del trasero y camino con ella hacía la cama, cuando llegaron la dejo sobre esta y el se coloco sobre la pelirroja.

- Entonces no te controles – susurro ella, mientras se separaba del moreno para lograr respirar.

Él la besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello, y la pelirroja le respondía de la misma forma.

Poco a poco a Harry le comenzó estorbar la ropa, y se quito su tunica, mientras Ginny se quitaba la de ella.

Lentamente la Griffindoriana llevo sus manos al pecho del moreno, y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. El moreno gimió cuando sintió las manos de la pelirroja en su pecho, y entonces decidió recorrerla con sus manos, comenzó acariciándole la cara, y poco a poco las deslizo hasta su cuello, de hay llevo una de sus manos a los senos de la muchacha y comenzó a acariciarlos sobre la blusa.

Ella gimió en respuesta a las caricias del moreno, cuando ella termino de desabrochar la camisa de Harry, éste se la quito en menos de un segundo, y una de sus manos, retomo sus labores en los senos de la pelirroja, mientras la otra bajaba hasta llegar a las piernas de ella.

Dejó que sus dedos transitaran por su pierna, subiendo por la falda del uniforme de Ginny, acariciando sus piernas, suaves, largas y esbeltas, esas que lo hacían delirar cuando iban bajo su falda, y que ahora él tenia en sus manos.

Ginny soltó un gemido y Harry se estremeció. Cada gemido que le escuchaba a la pelirroja, era algo nuevo para él, sin embargo eran capaces de acabar con su cordura en menos de un segundo.

El moreno tomó el muslo de la muchacha y lo elevó a la altura de su cadera. Ginny tembló al sentir la erección de Harry chocando contra ella.

Se sonrojó intensamente y decidió volver a atacar los labios del muchacho. Éste le penetro la boca con la lengua, y su beso cada vez estaba más cargado de deseo y pasión.

Harry cortó el beso solo para comenzar a besar su cuello, besaba y mordía con pasión, pronto siguió descendiendo y llegó a sus senos. Ginny no se percato en que momento él empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, pero cuando lo notó, esta ya estaba abierta y Harry depositaba besos alrededor de su brasier.

El moreno levanto la mirada hacia sus ojos, y luego volvió a ver con deleite los senos de la pelirroja, que pedían a gritos salir de su cárcel, lentamente se inclino a ellos y comenzó a depositar suaves besos mientras le quitaba la blusa a la pelirroja.

- Te amo Ginny… - murmuró el moreno sin dejar de besarla.

Rápidamente llevo su mano a la espalda de la muchacha y desabrocho su brasier, Luego acarició su espalda y la pelirroja se estremeció.

Ésta dejó caer los tirantes de su brasier por los hombros, y éste resbaló al suelo. Harry se estremeció al sentir los senos desnudos de la pelirroja contra su pecho.

La muchacha llevó sus manos al pecho del moreno y el gimió cuando sintió sus manos cerca del cierre de su pantalón.

El moreno la tomo por la cintura, y la recostó en la gran cama en la que ambos se encontraban ahora sentados. Ginny se dejo llevar, y luego sintió las suaves sabanas bajo su cuerpo y a Harry sobre ella.

El peso del moreno le quito el aire por unos segundos, pero luego él se acomodo apoyando sus codos a ambos lados del cuerpo de la Griffindoriana.

Harry continuó su labor besando el cuello de la pelirroja, y fue descendiendo por su clavícula y luego llegó a sus senos.

Cuando su lengua pasó por el pezón de Ginny, ella arqueó la espalda en respuesta y sintió corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Harry continuó lamiendo su pezón, mientras que con su mano le masajeaba el otro seno, y de vez en cuando le daba un pellizco en el pezón.

La pelirroja gritaba de placer cada vez que Harry hacía eso.

Poco a poco la otra mano del moreno tomo vida propia y comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha con ella. Ginny solo podía disfrutar de las caricias del moreno, mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, su cintura, sus piernas.

Ginny soltó un fuerte gemido cuando la erección del Griffindoriano rozó la zona de su clítoris. El contacto le hizo arquear nuevamente la espalda y el moreno gruño en respuesta.

Dejó que sus manos continuaran su recorrido por las caderas de la pelirroja, bajando por sus muslos, hasta las rodillas, y luego volvieron a subir, adentrándose por la falda de la muchacha.

Poco a poco fue retirando la prenda que se encontraba oculta bajo su falda y la dejó caer al suelo. Ginny hundió sus manos en el cabello negro azabache de Harry y lo atrajo a ella, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello. El moreno respondió el beso con la misma intensidad que la pelirroja, y llevó su mano a la zona mas intima del cuerpo de Ginny.

La pelirroja soltó los labios del moreno y gimió estremeciéndose por el contacto. Éste recorría su alrededor con sus dedos, y sin previo aviso, introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Ginny arqueó la espalda y sintió una oleada de placer golpeándola en el centro de su vientre. Enlazó sus piernas alrededor de Harry y apretó inconscientemente los muslos alrededor de la cadera del moreno. Él gimió cuando los senos de la pelirroja se pegaron contra su pecho.

Ginny cerró los ojos y se estremeció cuando el moreno comenzó a besar sus senos desnudos, y lego descendió por su vientre, hasta que llego a besar su muslo, muy cerca de su sexo. Su falda se elevo a la altura de su cintura, y Harry de un tirón la retiro. Ahora si tenía a la pelirroja completamente desnuda frente a él.

Poco a poco retomo su camino de besos por el muslo de la Griffindoriana, hasta que su boca alcanzó su zona más intima, y lamió, haciendo que la pelirroja temblara descontroladamente.

Ginny grito de placer, cuando el moreno volvió a dar otra lamida a su sexo, y entonces hundió sus dedos en el cabello del moreno, mientras él seguía besándola abajo.

Ella sabía que si no sentía a Harry dentro de ella en ese instante, desfallecería. Rápidamente bajo sus manos por el pecho del moreno, hasta que llego al cierre de su pantalón, tímidamente comenzó a desabrocharlo, y Harry completo su labor quitándoselo.

Fue entonces cuando Ginny sintió la erección del moreno de forma directa contra su sexo, se estremeció, y el cuerpo del moreno respondió de la misma manera.

Él volvió a besarla, penetrando su boca con la lengua, y Ginny hizo lo mismo, siguiendo el ritmo del moreno.

Ginny apretó sus dedos a la espalda de Harry, y éste le susurró:

- Estas segura de esto Ginny.

La pelirroja volvió a enlazar sus piernas alrededor del moreno y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

- Nunca había estado tan segura de algo.

Harry la beso con pasión, y Ginny contuvo la respiración cuando él entró un poco dentro de ella. El moreno cerro los ojos y gimió de placer, el sabia que esta era la primera vez de Ginny, y por que no decir que la de él también, y era maravilloso, poder hacerlo con la mujer que amaba.

El interior de la pelirroja era estrecho y cálido, la sensación era maravillosa. Poco a poco y muy lentamente siguió entrando. Ginny cerró los ojos y grito de placer mientras arqueaba la espalda, acomodándose a él.

Su respiración era agitada, y el dolor que sentía se mezclaba con una sensación de placer incontrolable, que ocultaba por completo el dolor.

Mordió el hombro del moreno, y le araño la espalda, pero cuando él entro completamente dentro de ella, sus pelvis chocaron con suavidad, y Ginny dejo escapar un grito de placer, mientras su cuerpo se relajaba.

Entonces Harry comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, y Ginny gritaba y gemía de placer.

Cada vez que el moreno embestía contra ella, Ginny sentía que el mundo colapsaría en su cabeza.

Sentía la agitada respiración de Harry y también el placer que él estaba sintiendo a través de sus ojos, que se veían intensos y oscuros.

Harry apretó uno de los senos de Ginny y esta gimió mientras llevaba ambas manos al cabello del moreno y se aferraba con fuerza a su nuca.

Poco a poco Harry fue acelerando sus embestidas, y Ginny gritaba y gemía más y más.

Escucharla gritar su nombre y gemir, cerrar los ojos y murmurar cosas que solo eran para él, verla arquear la espalada en respuesta a sus caricias y movimientos, lo enloquecían severamente.

Cada vez que entraba en ella, ambos se sentían llenos por completo, sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, y la pelirroja no podía sentirse más completa por estar con el hombre que ella amaba.

Un momento después, el clímax los golpeo a ambos, Ginny grito, y Harry soltó un fuerte gemido, cayendo sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, jadeando y sintiéndose más completo que nunca.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Harry deposito un beso en un seno de la pelirroja, y luego en el otro, lentamente fue ascendiendo por su cuello, hasta atrapar sus labios, se besaron con pasión y dulzura, así estuvieron un par de minutos, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos y se durmieron.

.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del castillo, Ron se encontraba con Hermione, y ésta tenía la mirada perdida hacia algún lugar del castillo.

"_- Por que no quieres estar con mi compañía Hermione, deberías sentirte agradecida de que te dirija la palabra, asquerosa sangre sucia."_

Las palabras de Draco daban vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez, él la había vuelto a llamar sangre sucia.

- Hermione, ¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa?

- No es nada Ron, solo estoy memorizando unos hechizos – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa fingida.

- A mi no intentes engañarme Hermione, te conozco desde hace años, y esa no es tu cara de "Estoy memorizando unos hechizos" – dijo el pelirrojo imitando la voz de la muchacha.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, y luego se acerco al pelirrojo para abrazarlo. Él la observo con cariño, y luego le dio un casto beso en los labios.

- Confía en mi Hermione, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo.

- Lo se Ron, eso jamás lo pondría en duda, es solo que, no se si sea correcto que te cuente, es algo que preferiría hablar con Ginny.

Ron la miro con una mueca en la cara, pero finalmente se rindió, soltó un largo suspiro y apego más a la castaña a su cuerpo.

- Esta bien, no seguiré insistiendo.

- Gracias – le dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y poniéndose de puntillas para poder besarlo.

Así estuvieron durante unos minutos, hasta que un carraspeo de voz los interrumpió.

- Si quieren hacer cosas sucias, les recomiendo la sala de los menesteres – dijo Neville riendo junto a Seamus.

- Cállate Longbottom – dijo Ron molesto.

Hermione por su parte se sonrojo a más no poder, así que tomó la mano de Ron, y salió por la puerta de la sala común. Tras ellos aún se escuchaban risas y gritos, Hermione logro escuchar algo así como "Eso si es una mujer, tomando la iniciativa" entre otras cosas, que eran in entendibles.

- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto Ron un poco nervioso.

- No seas idiota Ron, no iremos a la sala de los menesteres si eso es lo que piensas.

Ron se sonrojo nuevamente y decidió no hablar. Solo seguir a su novia. Entonces la castaña se detuvo y lo miro.

- No es que no quiera estar contigo Ron, no me malinterpretes por favor, es solo que… aún no me siento preparada para eso… y bueno.. tu sabes… en fin, solo quería alejarme de ellos – soltó de golpe.

- Si Hermione, no es necesario que me des explicaciones, confió en ti, y sabes que te amo, jamás te obligaría a nada.

Entonces ella se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión, Ron le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad.

El pelirrojo llevo su mano al trasero de la castaña, y lo acarició, luego tomo su muslo, y elevo su pierna a la altura de su cintura, Hermione no hizo nada por impedírselo, y el siguió recorriéndola con sus manos.

Luego Ron acerco sus manos a uno de los senos de la castaña, dudo un poco su tocarlo o no, pero entonces la mano de Hermione se poso sobre la de él, y lo dirigió a uno de sus senos, entonces Ron tomo la confianza suficiente y comenzó a masajearlo.

Ambos cayeron sentados al suelo, Ron se apoyó en una pared, y Hermione se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, el pelirrojo estaba a punto de meter sus manos bajo la falda de la Griffindoriana, cuando un golpe seco proveniente del pasillo perpendicular al que ellos se encontraban los alertó, y decidieron parar su caricias, antes de que alguien los descubriera.

Se miraron avergonzados, y luego comenzaron a caminar.

- Hermione yo… lo siento – comenzó Ron, pero la castaña lo silenció con un beso.

- No te preocupes, tu no hiciste nada malo – le dijo, y luego entrelazo sus dedos con los de él.

Ron la miró con una boba sonrisa en la cara, y siguió su camino.

.

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, rogando encontrarse a la castaña a solas, quería disculparse por lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Qué te esta pasando Draco? ¿Desde cuando buscas a la sangre sucia para disculparte? – susurro para sí mismo.

Sin embargo no le importo, y siguió buscándola, camino por todos los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de Gryffindor, estuvo a punto de acercarse más, pero escucho un ruido y decidió esconderse.

Vio caminar a Potter en compañía de la pequeña Weasley, iban de la mano, y por alguna razón Draco creía que Weasley no estaba enterado de adonde iban.

Por alguna loca razón, Draco los siguió. Caminaron por los pasillos, y subían y subían escaleras, el rubio ni se preocupaba en esconderse, ya que ambos caminaban tan rápido que no se percataban de nadie más que de ellos mismos.

De repente Potter paro, y Draco tuvo que esconderse detrás de una armadura, para que no lo descubrieran.

- Vamos a donde creo que vamos – le dijo Potter a la pecas.

- Si Harry, hay podremos estar más tranquilos – le respondió la pelirroja menor.

- Ginny yo, no creo que sea correcto.

- Harry despreocúpate.

- Como quieres que me despreocupe Ginny, si Ron se entera me asesina, y lo digo literalmente.

Draco decidió no seguir escuchando, ya sabía lo suficiente, asíque la pequeña Weasley se encontraba a escondidas con el mejor amigo de su hermano. Esa información era oro puro. ¿Qué diría Ron Weasley si se enterase de que su mejor amigo se folla a su hermana?. Draco sonrió macabramente, pero después pensó. ¿Y como estás tan seguro de que se follan idiota?. Entonces volvió a mirar, pero ellos ya se encaminaban a su destino. Draco se maldijo internamente por no haber seguido oyendo lo que se decían.

Decidió agudizar su paso, y seguirlos. Camino por el largo pasillo del 7mo piso, hasta que los encontró.

- Harry yo, no quise pensar en ese tipo de habitación, fue un accidente lo juro, así que si no quieres entrar yo lo entiendo, pero la idea de tenernos a nosotros solos desnu… - la pequeña pecas se detuvo.

Draco vio como Harry movía los labios, pero no lograba escuchar lo que había dicho, después lo observo tomar a la Weasley por la muñeca y entrar a la sala multipropósito.

Draco sonrió para si mismo, después de todo si eran unos traidores. Pensó muchas formas para soltar la información "accidentalmente", pero sin previó aviso, se le vino la imagen de la castaña a su cabeza.

- Mierda, debo buscarla – dijo entre dientes, y se fue, olvidándose por completo de lo que acababa de descubrir.

Corrió de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor, y se percato de que no había ningún movimiento. Miró su reloj, y se dio cuanta que faltaba poco para el toque de queda. Decidió regresar a su sala común. Después de todo hoy comenzaban las rondas de los prefectos, y él tendría que ver a la castaña quiera ella o no.

En momentos como ese, él realmente amaba a McGonagall.

Decidió dar una vuelta por los pasillos y despejarse antes de volver a su sala común, para no someterse a los interrogatorios de Pansy.

Camino por aproximadamente una hora, cuando volvió a mirar su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora del turno de Sally y el chico de Hufflepuff.

Apresuró su paso, para llegar pronto a su sala común, y no causarle problemas a la otra prefecta de su casa.

Caminaba tan rápido, que no escucho ruidos en el pasillo perpendicular al que el se encontraba, hasta que doblo por el pasillo, y entonces la vio.

Era la castaña, sentada a horcajadas sobre Weasley, sintió algo corriéndole por dentro, y decidió darse la vuelta. Como se volteó tan rápido, no se percato del jarrón que se encontraba a su espalda, y al voltearse lo botó, este cayo con un ruido sordo, pero no le importo, solo se puso a correr, hasta que llego a su sala común.

Entro en ella rápidamente y se dirigió a su habitación, ignorando por completo los gritos de Pansy, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza eran imágenes de la castaña sobre el pelirrojo y ella dejándose tocar por él.

De pronto una mirada macabra se apodero de sus ojos, y una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

Él no tenia por que disculparse con la sangre sucia por lo que le había dicho. Él había intentado acercarse a ella de forma amistosa. Ella decidió rechazar sus buenas intenciones. Ella tenía que pagar por eso. Si, ella pagaría muy caro. Él mismo se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

Nadie se reía de un Malfoy, nadie.

Mucho menos un ratón de laboratorio sangre sucia como ella.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, solo faltaba una hora para el siguiente cambio de turno.

Justamente el de él y la sangre sucia.

Ahora ella sabría lo que era meterse con un Malfoy. Ella sufriría por reírse de él.

Jamás se había sentido tan humillado en su vida, él la buscaba desesperado, para disculparse, y ella en cambio se dejaba manosear a mitad del pasillo, y después del toque de queda.

¿Quién diría que la señorita perfecta haría algo así?

Si, el definitivamente se vengaría y la haría pagar.

Hermione Granger desearía no haber vuelto a Hogwarts jamás.

.

**Y bien… ¿Qué les pareció?, la verdad es que este capitulo es el primero de los "importantes" por así llamarlos, este es el comienzo del Dramione…**

**En fin, si logro obtener un mínimo de 3 o 4 reviews en este capitulo, iré dejando adelantos al final de cada capitulo, comenzando en el próximo…**

**Sin nada más que decir! Me despido yo! **

**Baaa =)***

**¿REVIEW'S?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. La primera ronda de prefectos

**Hola a todos! Primero que nada quiero disculparme por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, la razón de esto es que ya no vivo en mi país natal, es decir, Chile 3 Por el trabajo de mi padre, me trasladaron a Ciudad de México, y por lo tanto no había tenido tiempo de escribir :c **

**También quiero agradecerles a esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, yo personalmente trato de responderlos todos, aunque se me ha pasado uno o dos… En fin, muchas gracias por eso, ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo! También gracias por las alertas y los favoritos ^^**

**Otra cosa, como dije en el capitulo anterior, la historia ya comienza a dar un vuelco y todos los capítulos a continuación, son IMPORTANTE…**

**Por favor, fíjense en la actitud de Draco Malfoy en este capitulo, ya que será importante más adelante ^^ **

**En fin, me dejo de palabrerías y ahora ¡A LEER!**

**La primera ronda de prefectos**

_Volvió a mirar su reloj, solo faltaba una hora para el siguiente cambio de turno._

_Justamente el de él y la sangre sucia._

_Ahora ella sabría lo que era meterse con un Malfoy. Ella sufriría por reírse de él._

.

- No hagas tanto ruido – dijo el moreno

- Ya deben estar todos dormidos Harry, no te preocupes – susurro Ginny.

- Yo no lo estoy – dijo Hermione.

- Ni yo – dijo Ron.

- Ron yo, puedo explicarlo – se apresuro a decir Harry a su amigo.

- Habla – dijo Ron – por que traes a mi hermana a esta hora a la sala común, y encima escondiéndose.

- Ron, déjame en paz, ya no soy una niña – y dicho eso, tomo a Harry de la mano y se lo llevo escaleras arriba, rumbo a los dormitorios.

- Ginny, no te das cuenta que yo duermo con él, igual me interrogara cuando llegue al dormitorio.

- Es por eso, que dormirás en mi dormitorio, mi compañera de cuarto era Hermione, pero como es prefecta, ahora tiene una habitación propia, por lo tanto estoy sola.

- Estas loca, como quieres que duerma en la habitación de las chicas, que si Mc Gonagall se entera seré hombre muerto, primero Ron me matara, y luego me expulsaran de Hogwarts.

- Harry relájate, si prefieres ir a tu dormitorio, por mi esta bien, yo solo trataba de ayudar.

- Lo se Ginny, pero prefiero enfrentar a Ron de una vez por todas.

- Esta bien, suerte.

- Te amo Ginny.

- Yo más.

Se besaron tiernamente y Ginny entro por la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, y Harry lentamente, se fue camino a su dormitorio. Ron ya se encontraba allí.

- ¿Y Hermione? – pregunto Harry, tratando de desviar el tema.

- Se fue a su ronda de prefectos, con el hurón de Malfoy, pero no trates de cambiarme el tema Potter, habla.

Harry trago saliva, al escuchar su apellido de boca de su mejor amigo.

.

- Llegas tarde Granger – dijo Draco pronunciando el apellido de la gryffindoriana con asco.

- Lo siento tanto, hubo un problema con Ron y me atrase, pero prometo que no volverá a ocurrir – se excusaba Hermione.

- Cállate – grito el Slytherin – no me interesa lo que te halla ocurrido, solo espero que no seas tan deficiente como para volverte a atrasar, ahora camina.

Hermione estaba que echaba humos, como se atrevía a hablarle así, estuvo a punto de protestar, pero algo en los ojos de Malfoy la detuvieron, y al mismo tiempo la aterraron.

- ¿Como nos dividiremos la ronda?

- Tu solo me seguirás.

- Pero Malfoy, debemos cubrir todo el castillo, si vamos juntos no alcanzaremos a recorrerlo.

- Cállate asquerosa sangre sucia, tu harás lo que te ordene y fin de la discusión.

Hermione esta vez no pudo detenerse, y antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando le dio una cachetada que resonó por todos los pasillos cercanos.

El rubio cayo al suelo, y se quedo ahí por una fracción de segundos, luego con una mirada que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Voldemort, se puso de pie, y tomo a la castaña por el cuello, la apego a la pared y comenzó a estrangularla.

- Te acepte un golpe en tercer curso, pero no te lo aceptare una segunda vez – dijo mientras aumentaba más presión en su agarre.

- Sue..eltame, por…. Fa…vor, me haces…daño – logro susurrar la gryffindoriana.

Malfoy rió por lo bajo.

- Esa es la idea, lastimarte.

Hermione comenzó a derramar lagrimas descontroladamente mientras intentaba liberar su cuello del agarre del Slytherin.

- ¿Dónde están san Potter y la rata de Weasley ahora Granger? Tus perfectos amigos ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora que los necesitas?

Hermione bajo la mirada y dejo de oponer resistencia.

Escucho unas risas detrás de Malfoy, y volvió a levantar la mirada, solo para bajarla una vez más y esta vez con miedo.

Detrás del rubio se encontraba todo su grupo de Slytherin.

- Valla, valla pero que has atrapado hoy Draco – dijo Parkinson conteniendo una carcajada.

- Pues nada importante Pansy, solo una asquerosa rata de biblioteca – contesto Draco burlonamente.

Hermione no paraba de llorar, Malfoy tenia razón, donde estaban sus amigos en momentos como ese, y rápidamente lo recordó, analizando la situación de Harry y Ginny. Eso era lo verdaderamente importante para Ron, saber que pasaba entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, desde que los vio llegar juntos no había cambiado de tema, ignorando completamente a la castaña.

- Por que lloras Hermione – susurro Draco.

Hermione no respondió, estaba demasiado dolida, tanto física como sicológicamente. Acababa de descubrir que sus supuestos mejores amigos no la valoraban.

- Respóndele a Draco asquerosa sangre sucia – dijo Pansy, dándole un fuerte pellizco un su brazo.

Hermione chillo de dolor, pero levanto la cabeza. Y con todo el valor que encontró, le escupió a Malfoy en la cara.

- Suéltame Malfoy – dijo con la voz más clara que pudo sacar.

- Te atreves a escupir a un Slytherin sangre sucia – dijo Pansy perdiendo la paciencia y echando a Draco a un lado.

El rubio se corrió y la castaña cayo al piso, Pansy tomo su varita y grito.

- Expelliarmus.

La Gryffindoriana salto hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, mientras Pansy se carcajeaba al ver a la valiente leona tan vulnerable.

- Sin San Potter y tu noviecito no eres nada Granger – dijo Pansy riendo – Sola no puedes ni conmigo.

Entonces Pansy se acerco nuevamente a ella, levanto su varita y grito.

- AVADA… - Draco corrió junto a Pansy y le tapo la boca.

- Estas loca – grito Draco.

- Draco quiero acabar con esa sangre sucia de una vez por todas – grito Pansy.

- Pansy este no es el momento ni el lugar, podrás acabar con ella, lo prometo, pero no ahora.

- Esta bien, pero me dejas jugar un momento.

Draco suspiro resignado y se hizo a un lado.

Entonces Pansy volvió a levantar su varita y grito.

- CRUCIO

Hermione se retorció en el piso, mientras los Slytherin reían escandalosamente.

Cuando Pansy cortó el hechizo, Hermione respiraba agitadamente, y como pudo levanto la mirada hacia Draco. Al rubio se le congelo la sangre, y recordó a su tía Bellatrix en la misma posición en la que se encontraba Pansy ahora y antes de que la muchacha pudiera pronunciar el hechizo nuevamente el grito.

-CRU…

- DETENTE

Todos Los Slytherin presentes lo miraron sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Draco? Acaso no disfrutas ver a la sangre sucia así – dijo Nott.

Draco no dijo nada, levanto su varita, la apunto a la Gryffindoriana y grito.

- Desmaio.

Al instante la castaña perdió la conciencia. Draco miro a Crabbe y le señalo los pies de la muchacha. Él se acerco a su cabeza y la levanto.

- La dejaremos a la entrada de su sala común, después ya verán ellos que harán cuando la encuentre.

- ¿Supongo que le borraras la memoria? – pregunto Pansy.

Draco se lo pensó un segundo. Pansy lo observo fijamente, y al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba ella pronuncio.

- Oblivia…

- PARA – grito Draco – Acaso di la orden para borrarle la memoria.

- Pero Draco, Mc Gonagall, ¿Qué pasara si se entera?

- No se enterara, conozco a esta sangre sucia, ella no dirá nada, y así nosotros podremos seguir torturándola.

Pansy rió, y los demás Slytherin aplaudieron a su rey.

Todos los Slytherin siguieron a Draco y a Crabbe que llevaban a la castaña, una vez que se encontraron frente al retrato de la dama gorda, la dejaron ahí, y se marcharon.

.

- Entonces, hablaras.

- Ron de verdad con Ginny no ha pasado nada.

- Harry soy tu mejor amigo, y Ginny es mi hermana, por favor no me mientas.

- Esta bien Ron, Tu sabes que yo amo a Ginny, y fuimos fuera de las cocinas para poder conversar, hablamos un rato y finalmente decidimos darnos otra oportunidad.

Ron quedo perplejo, todo lo que había imaginado era mentira, que digan que tenia mente de pervertido, pero era lógico pensar algo malo, si llegan a la medianoche y entrando a hurtadillas.

- Harry, no sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar eso.

- Enserio Ron, no estas molesto.

- Molesto, para nada, lo mejor que podría pasarme es que mi hermana sea novia de mi mejor amigo, así no tendré que preocuparme por los patanes que la persiguen y solo la buscan para tener sexo.

Harry empezó a sudar frío, y trago saliva nervioso.

- Lo bueno es que contigo no debo preocuparme por eso, se que tu si la respetaras Harry, y no pretenderás llevarla a la cama enseguida.

Harry de pronto se atoro con su propia saliva.

- ¿Estas bien amigo? – pregunto Ron preocupado.

- Si Ron, solo me atragante.

- Valla que eres extraño, por cierto, puedo saber que hablaron.

- Emm, nosotros…

No fue necesario que respondiera, por que en ese preciso instante escucharon un grito proveniente del primer piso, y Harry reconoció su voz al instante.

- Es Ginny – dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto y bajando las escaleras seguido de Ron.

Al llegar al primer piso, encontraron a la pequeña pelirroja tirada en el suelo sollozando.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió Ginny? – pregunto Harry exaltado.

Baje para ver si ustedes se encontraban aquí, cuando siento un golpe en la puerta y, Oh Harry fue horrible, es horrible – chillo Ginny abrazándose al cuerpo del moreno.

- Pero que fue lo que viste Ginny, por favor dinos – dijo Ron.

La pelirroja solo pudo levantar su mano e indicar la puerta de la sala común.

Ron rápidamente se fue hacia ella, y al ver a Hermione tirada inconciente entro en shock.

- HARRY VEN AQUÍ, AHORA.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? – pregunto Harry preocupado, cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga, soltó un grito.

- Hermione – susurro, acercando al cuerpo de la castaña.

La tomo en sus brazos y entro con ella a la sala común y la recostó en el sofá.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Ron.

- Esperar que despierte – dijo Ginny de la nada.

- Como sabemos que despertara – Grito Ron.

- Según veo, ella esta inconciente, NO muerta Ron, si usaron magia, lo más probable es que hallan utilizado un desmaio, y si la levamos a enfermería, podríamos meternos en problemas, y no solo nosotros, también Hermione.

Los dos gryffindorianos miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña Weasley, y ella se sonrojo.

- Me enorgulleces hermana – dijo Ron.

Ginny solo lo golpeó en el brazo. Cuando escucharon un pequeño quejido.

Se giraron y se percataron que Hermione estaba despertando.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado allá fuera? – pregunto Harry.

- No lo se, pero debe haber estado mínimo unas dos horas, si ya esta despertando – respondió Ginny.

Cuando Hermione abrió completamente los ojos, soltó un grito de dolor, que fue silenciado inmediatamente por la mirada sorprendida de sus amigos.

Finalmente Hermione recobro completamente la conciencia, y se sentó el sofá, recordó todos los sucesos, y estuvo a punto de llorar nuevamente, pero en ese momento levanto la mirada y Ron pregunto.

- Hermione, por Merlín, ¿Puedes decirnos que diablos te pasó?

…

**Entonces? Que opinan? Que les pareció lo que le dijo Harry a Ron? Y que me dicen de Pansy?**

**En fin, comenten por favor, para saber como voy! Su opinión es muy importante para mi…**

**Tienen comentarios? Tomatazos? Maldiciones imperdonables? (Espero que no -.-') Felicitaciones? Te gusto? No te gusto? En fin, todo es bien recibido ^^**

**Y como prometí en el capitulo anterior, aquí un pequeño avance del proximo capitulo!**

_- Hermione por favor, dinos que ocurrió – pregunto por quinta vez el moreno._

_- No es nada Harry, por favor no te preocupes – responsó la castaña._

_- Te conozco Hermione, algo te pasó, y algo grave._

_Ron, que había observado a sus amigos a la distancia, decidió acercarse y cambiar un rato el tema, después Hermione decidiría si les contaba o no._

_- Hermione, me podrías ayudar con los deberes de pociones, no e hecho nada aún, y son para mañana._

_Entonces Hermione ya no pudo aguantarlo más y estallo._

_- QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY, RON WEASLEY, CREES QUE PUEDES VENIRME Y PEDIRME AYUDA PARA LOS DEBERES VERDAD, SOLO SIRVO PARA ESO NO ES CIERTO, YA ME CANSE DE QUE NO ME TOMEN EN CUENTA PARA NADA, Y QUE SOLO ME BUSQUEN CUANDO ME NECESITEN, Y SOBRE TODO TU RON, QUE ERES MI NOVIO, SI ESTO SIGUE ASI, LO MEJOR ES QUE ROMPAMOS – dijo casi sin aire._

_Tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron paralizados, ellos nunca habían visto a Hermione como un objeto, o lago que solo buscan cuando necesiten, ella era su amiga. Pero nadie pudo decir nada, ya que apenas Hermione termino de hablar, salió corriendo a su habitación._

_- Hermione – susurro Ron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había roto con él._

**Bien, espero que halla sido de su agrado^^ **

**Byee!**

**Review's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
